The meeting with Magnus
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: One of Clary's visits to Magnus's.


Clary sat in the car, watching the streets of Brooklyn past by. The night sky was beautiful, but she didn't know where she was going. She would much rather be reading with Simon at his house as his mom gave them watermelon. But her mom said she needed to see a friend. Jocelyn had rushed her out of the house right after she was done drawing.

The sketchbook Clary's mom had bought her was filled with different things, but one page she was drawing was a huge shape. It sort of looked like the symbol on the Ram cars, but it seemed right to draw it. But when her mom saw it, she had got to the phone and started talking in whispers. So now, they were at an old fashioned house that looked a bit enchanted, like in fairy tales.

"Let's go." Jocelyn said and Clary nodded.

"Where are we?" She asked and Jocelyn pointed to the door.

"This is my friends house, Magnus Bane." She said and Clary looked at the brass knocker on the door.

It was quite big, and Jocelyn took it and knocked on it four times. Clary and her waited, Clary wondering why she had to come instead of hanging out with Simon. She was fourteen, after all, she could do what she wanted. Clary heard a lock clicking open and the door swung open. Clary raised her eyebrows as a man with spiky black hair tinged with blue appeared.

He had tight leather pants on and a blue T-shirt. His black boots went up to below his knees and he smiled.

"Ah, Clary, come in." He said and Clary frowned.

How did he know her name? Jocelyn took Clary by the arm and lead her inside. The place was huge. Plants lined the walls and strings of lights came across the ceiling. They followed Magnus into a sort of normal room with a dim light.

Clary looked over at the corner and noticed her mother's paintings. Before she could ask, Magnus spoke.

"Clary, can you sit down?" Magnus asked and Clary raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked and Magnus pulled out the chair.

"Just sit down, Clary." Jocelyn said and Clary slowly sat down.

"We'll be right back." Jocelyn said and her and Magnus stepped out of the room.

Clary looked around. She still had no idea why she was here. When she was about to get up and get her mother, she heard Magnus speak.

"Just put it over there." He said and Clary looked over at the door to see a guy about her age, with wavy blonde hair.

He stepped into the room and stopped when he saw Clary.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Clary." She said.

The guy stared at her for a while before putting a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper on the table.

"Are you here to see Magnus?" He asked and Clary nodded.

"I'm Jace." He said and stuck out his hand.

Clary shook it, her sleeve coming down a little bit. Jace let go of her hand and looked at her arm.

"What's that?" He asked and Clary looked at where he was pointing.

The same shape she had drawn earlier was on her arm in sharpie, as she was bored.

"A drawing." She said and Jace frowned.

"Your not a mundane?" He asked and before Clary could answer, Magnus came in.

"Jace!" He said and Jace turned to him.

"What?" He asked and Magnus sighed.

"Wait for me outside." He said and Magnus looked at Jocelyn.

"Now?" He asked and Jocelyn nodded.

Before Clary knew what he was doing, Magnus put his hand out in front of her and a blue light came from them. Clary gasped, but her head started to spin and the world disappeared. She begun to remember things she remembered not remembering. It's like she was in a movie, but she saw herself when she was younger. The younger Clary opened the door to see her mother washing weird shapes of her arms.

It then changed to being at Magnus's many times. Seeing a woman give a picture of a man from the army to her mother, her painting a picture of the same shape that was on her arm. Clary tried to stay focused, even though she was so confused, but her mind was starting to go blank. Clary gasped and all the memories disappeared. She opened her eyes and saw a man that looked familiar, but she didn't know him.

Then she saw her mom.

"Thank you Magnus." Jocelyn said and Magnus nodded.

Clary looked at his appearance before her mom took her out of the room. Clary noticed as they walked out, a guy standing by the door that looked to be about her age with blonde hair. Before she could even say 'Hi.', her mom took her out of the house and they got in the car. Clary looked at the huge house from the window and saw the guy looking at her as they drove away.

Author's note: This is the first fanfic I've done of the mortal instruments, so it's not the best, but please read and review!:)


End file.
